Worth it !
by Lilyadamsxx
Summary: Aaron Hotchner is a billionaire, his wife has left him so he can finally do what he has always wanted to do order a hour male escort Spencer Reid, But Aaron is not the only billionaire who is willing to pay big cash for a night with Spencer. OOC ! SLASH ! AHXSR DMXR EPXSR
1. Chapter 1

**You don't pay them to have sex with you,**

**you pay them to leave**

Aaron sighed sitting on the edge of the king size bed waiting for his 'friend' to arrive at the hotel, when he heard a knock at the door his heart started to beat faster. He got up and walked to the door on shaky legs, when he opened the door he saw the most beautiful man he had ever scene he was the same size as Aaron in height but was slimmer and had less muscle, Aaron looked at his beautiful face he had high cheek bones, big dark and dangerous eyes. Then Aaron looked at his boy band hair cut he just wanted to run his hand through.  
"Hello I'm Spencer" He didn't have a deep voice but it was nice, "Hi I'm Aaron, come in" he said with a nervous smile, Spencer walked past him and into the hotel room. Aaron shut the door and looked at Spencer he didn't know what to do Spencer walked up to him seeing how nervous he was and cupped his face "come on, let's sit down and talk" his voice was soft and calming Aaron followed Spencer to the small leather sofa, he poured them both some champagne and handed one glass to Aaron and toke a sip of his one. "You've never done this before have you?" Aaron was surprised by the question "No I haven't" he shook his head and looked down to his champagne, Spencer toke the champagne off him and placed both glasses on the table and lifting Aarons chin so they made eye contact "let's take things slow okay?" Aaron nodded Spencer leaned forward and kissed Aaron.

Aaron had never been kissed like this before so dominantly he always toke charge and was never passive, his tongue battled for dominance and then finally won. Aaron pulled back first and pulled Spencer's legs to each side of his hips, he couldn't think of a more beautiful sight Spencer straddling him with swollen lips Aaron wanted those swollen lips around his dick and wasn't going to wait any longer.

"Suck my dick" Aaron whispered when he didn't hear a reaction he looked up to see his escort smiling at him. "Dominate me Aaron" Spencer said while undoing his clients belt, when his cock was finally out of his trousers Spencer stroked his hard cock then licked the head earning a moan from Aaron then engulfed the whole head of Aarons cock and slowly toke more in his mouth inch by inch until finally he felt Aaron's big hands on his head pushing more of Aaron into his mouth, Aarons cock teased his gag reflex. He pulled off Aaron dick for air, then put the tip in his mouth and sucked hard he felt Aaron grip his hair and pull him up and down his cock while Spencer fondled Aarons ball, he was pulled off Aarons dick and he heard Aaron moan and then felt his clients cum on his face, He wiped the other mans cum off his face with his finger and then suck all the cum off his finger.

"Was I good?" Spencer said innocently with a warm smile on his face he put Aaron back into his trousers and sat next Aaron, Aaron ran his hand through the hair he had just pushed and pulled, the noise Aaron had just heard come out of his escorts mouth made him smile he could only describe it as a purr. Spencer looked down to his Rolex and frowned "I'm sorry Aaron I have to go, but I really enjoyed the time we spent together..." Spencer went into his blazer pocket and pulled out a card "Here if you want to do this again call this number and book an appointment."

Aaron walked Spencer to the door and kissed him before handing him the money in an envelope "Bye Aaron" Aaron watched as Spencer put the money in his inside pocket of his blazer and then walked to the elevator, Aaron ran to his phone and booked another appointment with Spence in three days. 'He's worth the money' Aaron thought to himself.

* * *

Hello ... please review and if i did any mistakes message me them thanks :D


	2. Chapter 2

Spencer walked into the elevator and pushed the button for the ground floor when out of the corner of his eye he saw a girl about 22 Spencer thought, she was wearing black skinny jeans and white shirt definitely comes from money she was biting her ruby red lips while checking him out when their eyes meet he gave her his million dollar smile and then winked at her, she blushed at his actions. When he walked out of the elevator he looked over his shoulder and smiled at her again making her blush harder. "I aim to please" he mumbled to himself and he walked out of the expensive hotel and called a cab, when he got in he recognised the driver, all the drives know what he does and with who but they pretend they don't know, it's like a game really. "Where would you like to go?" said the cab driver looking at Spencer in the mirror, "Four seasons please" replied Spencer with a small smile on his face.

Spencer felt his phone vibrate; he pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the user ID the agency, he answered obviously or they would send a search party. "Hello" Spencer said in a happy tone.

"So tell me is he as big as everyone says?" Garcia said slowly and in an innocent voice, Spencer new she was doing puppy eyes through the phone. Penelope Garcia was part of the agency she didn't have sex with clients, the escorts would ring her and she would tell the escorts where to go and when and with who. She was also security the escorts would ring her and tell her they are there and ring her when a client's time was up or she would send a search party, and Spencer's best friend. She was that type of friend that teased up but was there for you when you needed her.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Please tell me wonder boy don't you love me?" and made a fake crying noise.

Spencer gave up she would bug him until she found out anyway "How big does everyone say he is" Spencer looked up to see the cab driver giving him a weird.

"Were here" mumbled the cab driver.

"One second Garcia" he put the phone on cab seats next him and gave the man his money and then said to the man "no need to be joules" Spencer mumbled at the cab driver and got out and walked into the hotel "sorry about that Garcia"

He heard her laugh "You're a douche sometimes"

"Only when it's funny okay I'm here now bye"

"Okay boy wonder bye use protection"

"Oh I forgot who have I got?"

He heard typing on the other end on the call then finally, "You have Derek Morgan and wow lucky you"

"Bye Garcia" and hung up, he walked into the Hotel toilets remembering that Derek Morgan he said he liked bad boys so Spencer had to change from an innocent business man to a bad boy. He got some hair gel he always keeps in his blazer and moulded his hair in to an organised mess which made him look like he just woken up then undone his done his top three buttons and toke off his black leather tie, he rolled up his sleeves on his blazer. Taking of his very expensive watch and replacing it with a bright blue watch which was more expensive and then done he looked at himself in the mirror he looked like a immature 17 year old, he laughed at himself and then walked back out then walked straight into the elevator.

There were 3 people in the elevator, an old man who looked at him and then turn his noise up at him and the younger man who was about 27 checked him out and then smiled at him then looked forward, and He smiled when he saw her "Spenc hey" when they stopped hugging she looked him up and down "what are you wearing?" she laughed "Have you seen you" he said in a joking way she was wearing a very short skirt that ended before mid thigh and a shirt that showed all of her cleavage and a small jacket and with a red wig, he knew it was a wig because she was a natural blond and wouldn't die it.

"Let me guess naughty school boy?" she said as she pointed at his hair

"Naughty sectary" he pointed at her outfit they both laughed when the doors opened they hugged said good bye "bye JJ have fun" "you to Spenc, do you want to go and get something to eat after all of this?" "Sure I'd love to, ill text you when I'm finished" and they walked their separate ways.

He was at the door no.69 'hopefully' he mumbled to himself then he heard a deep voice say "come in" Spencer opened the door to find a very sexy Derek Morgan sitting on the sofa "what do you want boy" Derek said in a deep tone 'what is he on about he asked for me and he doesn't- fuck role play I remember now' he thought to himself "do I have to repeat myself?" he said raising his voice that just turned Spencer on!

"Miss said I was talking too much in lesson" Derek got and walked over to Spencer "she's lying she always does" Derek got closer to Spencer "Don't be rude" he said in a threatening way leaving gaps beaten each word, Spencer said "she's a bitch" in the same way leaving gaps beaten words. Spencer felt Derek's breath on him.

"Get on your knees NOW" Derek said

"NO" shouted Spencer but Spencer wanted to he wanted to jump down onto his knees and suck Derek's big cock but Derek wanted role play so he had to carry on.

"NOW" Derek shouted, Spencer drop to his knees and looked up at Derek looking innocent.

"Don't try and look innocent" Derek whispered undoing his belt. 'Thank God' Spencer said in his head.

When Derek pulled out his big erect cock Spencer put it in his mouth and sucked hard, deep throating it "It seems that mouth is good for one thing" Spencer gagged more and more.

"Stop" Derek growled, Spencer did stop but looked up at Derek confused and wondering way he was told to stop normally he would make Derek cum and then stop. 'Oh God have I done something wrong, maybe he doesn't want me NO I can't lose my favourite client' Spencer was panicking in his head, "Strip and go on the bed on your hands and knees" Spencer had to stop himself from smiling.

He did as he was told striped as fast as he could and went on his hands and knees like he was told and waited then felt rough but gentle hands travel down his back to his and spanked him once hard it stung. He felt cold lube being poured onto his arse hole then a condom covered cock big pushed in his tight arse hole. Derek fucked him hard and fast grabbing his hips Spencer came first then Derek, they fell next to each other Derek pulled his condom off put it in the trash and went to the bathroom, Spencer got changed back into his bad boy suit he was checking his phone when he felt a half dressed Derek Morgan hugging him from behind. Derek was Spencer's favourite and Spencer was Derek's favourite because they trusted each other. Spencer looked down at his phone and saw JJ text HEYYYYY :D meet me out side in 2 im done!

"Derek I got to go" as soon Derek toke his hands off Spence's waist Spencer missed the warmth, it wasn't love it was just really really close friends. "Here" Derek passed a chunk of cash to Spencer and he put it in the same pocket as Aaron's money.

Spencer was about to walk out of the hotel room but stopped when he felt and hand holding his he turned to see Derek holding his hand.

"What's wrong Derek?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"You can ask"

"Do you do threesomes and foursomes and orgys that sort of thing?"

"Yes but it costs more"

Derek chuckled under his breath "of course it does Bye Spencer"

"Bye Derek"

Then Derek walked back into the hotel room and heard a woman squeal and turned around to find JJ behind him

"If you are looking for a woman to join in on you orgy or foursome I'm right here"

They linked arms and walked to the elevator she pressed the button and turned to him before the elevator came.

"By the way what is sex like with Mr Morgan and what does he look like naked?" she whispered

"Well he looks like a sex god dipped in chocolate"


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on Spencer" JJ shouted for Spencer to hurry him, JJ and Penelope where going to the best club in town 'The Island'. That was one of the advantages of fucking the people who owned the best clubs and hotels you get VIP. Penelope checked her watch they planned on leaving half an hour ago but Spencer was still up stairs getting ready to go

"I'm ready!" Spencer came down the stairs in a dark purple shirt with the top 3 buttons undone showing his pale toned chest, the sleeves folded to the top of his elbow showing his toned arms. Darker skinny jeans that made his long legs seem longer, his silver Omega watch caught JJ eye the minute he walked in, his hair that was fashionably messy and shined in the dim light of his apartment hallway.

JJ was wearing a tight blue dress that ended mid thigh and showed a lot of cleavage, the rule that people use, 'You can only have one legs or cleavage out' that didn't apply to JJ she looked amazing no matter what she wore.

Penelope wore a black tights and a long red jumper that showed her hour glass figure perfectly with help from a big belt.

"Can we finally go now?"

"Yeah come on" Spencer opened the door for his friends and closed it behind him.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

After a few hours of dancing and drinking Spencer and JJ where at the bar talking and Penelope was dancing with some Kevin guy, Spencer and JJ where talking about random things when out of the corner of her eye she noticed a man staring at her best friend, he wasn't clean cut like her clients and wasn't as handsome but he had a bad boy edge. Spencer notice her change in behaviour

"JJ?" Spencer questioned, she looked up at her friend lifted her drink using it to point at the man staring then toke a sip, Spencer turned to see the man JJ had pointed at

"Go my little chick, go talk to him he has been eye fucking you for about 5 minutes" Spencer listened to his friend and walked to the stranger. He heard stranger order him a drink

"Hi do you know how much a polar bear weights?" Of course Spencer knew a bear (adult male) weighs around 350–680 kg (770–1,500 lb), while a sow (adult female) is about half that size, but he was taught brains are not sexy when someone is trying to chat you up, so he just shook his head saying no.

"Enough to break the ice" Spencer laughed, the stranger laughed also

The man put his out for Spencer to shake "Hi I'm Tobias Hankel"


	4. Chapter 4

JJ looked over at her best friend and the man he was talking to, the man was shorter than Spencer but was bigger built, he had short brown hair and wasn't too bad looking. They seemed to be enjoying each other's company laughing and sharing feather light touches. The man was definitely buying the bar, she had always noticed Spencer could make any man or woman dip into their saving for something he wanted.

After 30 minutes of chatting Spencer walked up to JJ. "Hey, I'm going to go." he told her pointing over his shoulder to the man who was standing at the bar clearly checking Spencer out from behind.

"Are sure that's wise?" She questioned him.

"Sure, don't worry about me. See you soon bye." he kissed her cheek and walked back up to the bar.

When Spencer came to the light blue truck parked outside the bar he was spun around by a hand on his waist. His hips where pinned to the truck by Tobias's big hands, their lips met forcefully harshly. The kiss was needy and forceful, Spencer's hand rested on Tobias's chest and the other hand in his hair, scraping his finger nails on Tobias's scalp.

When they separated Tobias punched Spencer knocking him to the ground.

"Homosexuality is a sin boy." Tobias said in a much deeper voice and his body language changed when his voice did.

Spencer scrambled up back onto his feet, he had met hundreds of men who couldn't accept their sexuality and some who hit him because he could accept his.

Tobias punched Spencer harder knocking him back onto the ground and knocking him out cold. Tobias panicked when he saw Spencer wasn't responding, he didn't want his father to kill him, he had to admit he liked him a lot he was smart, funny and defiantly handsome. Tobias had always liked men but he would never tell his father, it was a sin to like men like he did.

Tobias picked Spencer up and placed him gently into the back seat of the truck before climbing into the driver's seat.


	5. Chapter 5

Spencer woke up tied to an old wooden chair, his head hurt and his neck and back ached from sitting in an uncomfortable position for too long. He was disgusted by the smell of the burning fish, he thought back to where he had heard about burning fish guts, he remembered what a book said, they kept away evil spirits.

Tobias walked into the small room in which he had left Spencer, carrying sticks in his hands.

"Tobias?" Spencer questioned quietly, scared of the reaction he might get.

"Do I look like Tobias?"

Ii was as though Tobias were a different person; it clicked that he must have some type of neurological disorder, like Spencer's mother. Spencer had read extensively about different types of neurological disorders and knew how to keep calm in bad situations, he had had a lot of practice with his mother throughout his childhood.

Tobias dropped the logs of wood and walked over to Spencer. "Confess your sins." he growled, scaring Spencer.

"I don't..." Spencer shook his head.

Tobias pulled Spencer's leg up and rested it on top his bent knee, he pulled off Spencer's shoe and then his sock.

"Confess your sins." Tobias repeated picking up hammer.

"I don't have any..."

Tobias hit the heal of Spencer's foot several times, but Spencer didn't cry he silently screamed in pain and held on to the edge of the chair but he didn't confess to anything.

Tobias left Spencer in the small shed to remember his sins so he could explain himself later. When Spencer heard the door close he finally started to cry in pain, he didn't want Tobias to be there because he didn't want to show him weakness.

When Tobias returned he was Tobias again, Spencer could tell by the way he looked at him with apologetic eyes but had to make sure.

"Tobias?" Tobias nodded weakly and crouched down next Spencer.

Tobias pulled out a needle and small vial.

"No please..." Spencer said quietly and tried to move his arm away.

"It will make it better." Tobias inserted the needle into Spencer's arm and left him to rest as the drugs started to take full effect.


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLO...I'm sorry it has been so long! I didn't forget or give up, I had a writers block. I haven't sent this to my beta so there might be mistakes but at least you have another chapter. :3**

* * *

Spence sat alone in the wood cabin with a disgusting smell assaulting him. He looked over at the burning fish guts, he knew they were supposed to keep bad spirits away. He had read about it in a book one of his old professors had given him while he was still at university.

The thought about his younger days made him think about his father. To this day he still didn't know why his father left him and his mentally ill mother, sure she was ill but what man leaves such a fragile woman and his son? He sat in a daze from little food and water thinking about how his mother would hold him and talk about her childhood, or read to him the great works of the best authors history had to offer. A small smile appeared on his face.

It soon faded when Tobias walked in through the door holding logs he presumed where for the fire that kept the room in a nice temperature. He didn't seem like the man he had spoken to in the bar, the thought of being tired down to a chair while a criminally insane man had free will to do as he pleased.  
Tobias walked closer to Spencer holding a hammer in his hand, he flinched when he lifted the object up above his, before dropping it back to floor. He walked towards the camera that stood on a tripod opposite the chair he was sitting on.

Spencer could only guess who he was, he had heard about a killer that was terrifying the state. But was it really him, he was sure the man he was thinking about killed people in their homes and made calls calling them sinners. Spencer mentally laughed, he was in the eyes of the 'Lord' a sinner for many reasons.  
"They're watching us" he through the silence alerting Spencer someone was watching, he didn't know who 'they' were but he was definitely was not going to ask. Provoking him would just make him worse.

* * *

JJ walked through the door of the FBI, eyes watched he as she walked. She had been her before, not trying to help a friend more helping a client. She walked through the door of Agent Gideon's office. He had been the only man who Spencer looked up to in university, he was bullied for being smart, bi and about his slight social awkwardness that Gideon and JJ helped clean away over time. She was surprised to see him so upset when Spencer turned him down so he could become what he is. His mother needed the money now, not in two or three years.

He looked older than she remembered, he looked tired and restless. His office grey and boring, like he didn't want to be here. His eyes looked surprised to see her in his office after what happened last time.

JJ _held Spencer's hand as he cried, curled up on her bed in the apartment they shared. He had sent his mother to a hospital to look after because he couldn't do it anymore. He loved her more than anyone she had seen, he would do anything for his mother. They both knew this was the best option for his mother's health, but he didn't want to send her away in such away. _

_She was older than him and had been work for long enough to know what people wanted and how much they were willing to pay to get it. He had asked her if she knew men that did what she did, she answered honestly. _

_'Yeah, a lot more men do what I do then people think" She wanted to ask why but didn't. She found out weeks later when he had his first client. She had to teach him how to walk, talk and please men and women. _  
_Gideon came to the door days after Spencer's first client wanting to know why he was throwing away his talent to do something 'disgusting'. When he said that JJ was acting like mother hen, not only offending her but bring Spencer to tears. _

_She stood up and walked up to Spencer whispering into his ear to go into the bedroom and she will get him to leave. When he left she walked so closer to Gideon she could smell his distasteful after shave. _  
_"I suggest you leave now! Look at what you have done to him...You built his dreams so high without thinking. His mother needs money NOW not after going to the academy, she needs it now and if that is disgusting to you then I think you should leave this disgusting apartment. His mother comes first and always will, I can't talk him out of this job and neither can you so LEAVE!" She forced herself to calm down so she didn't hit him. _

_He didn't answer right away, he knew his mother was everything and always will be but his talent would do amazing things for the BAU. Gideon was going to argue with her but she held her phone in her hand and started to call 911. He left without saying good and with a sour taste in both of their mouths._

He pulled the phone to his face and was about to call security, knowing a visit from a pissed off call girl. She knew what he was going to do, brush her off, but he was the only one who could help. She pushed the end call button forcing him to look at her.

"This is not about me...It's Spencer" He put the phone down to listen to the frantic woman standing inches from him.

"He's gone missing, no one is listening to me. PLEASE help me to find him."

* * *

Review!


End file.
